Goku's Real Reason For Excistance
by Neko's Revenge
Summary: It’s been six months since Goku left. The Sanzo party’s looking for him. What they find shocks them.
1. Found

**My first attempt at a Fanfic!!!!!!!! . Please don't flame me if it's bad!! *hides in tree* I hope ya like it though!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Saiyuki or any of the characters! Oh how I wish I did!!! Then Goku would be in demon form ALL the TIME!!! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 1: Found

Goku came through the door, exhausted. The sign outside was faded but you could still see the word 'INN'. He walked over to a frig and pulled out a meat bun. He had cuts all over him but he paid no attention to them.

"Damn demons. Can't believe I fought for a week straight." He sighed. "So tired." Then he walked up the stairs in front of the door. Not noticing the three people hiding behind the inn desk.

He walked into his library room, took a book, and went to his bedroom. He plopped down on the bed. Instead of reading he just laid there and thought.

_It's been six months since I left Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai. I wonder how their doing without me. I've grown a lot since I left. Heh. Wonder what they'd do if they saw me now? _With that last thought he started reading. Still munching on his meat bun.

Goku had changed quite a bit. He had learned not to eat as much, due to being in battle with demon armies all the time. Sometimes it takes a day to finish them off, other times it takes a week.

"Che. Read it already." He said. The book burst out into flames right in his hand.

He also learned how to control the elements. Just the basic ones. Ya know, earth, wind, fire, water, thunder, and some others. He also read more. Living in a deserted town with nothing to do but kill demons from time to time. There was nothing else to do.

Just then he heard laughter coming from down the stairs. _What? How did they get in without me noticing? I must really be weak. _He put his cloak on so as not to reveal his identity to whoever it was.

Goku was at the top of the stairs peering down. He couldn't see them but he sensed there were three of them. He practically flew down the stairs. As soon as he reached the last step he grabbed the nearest person. His nails grew long and razor sharp, then he put them at his victim's throat.

"Move and he dies." Goku growled.

A soft voice spoke out. "Sanzo!"

Another said "Let him go!" And a crescent shaped blade appeared in front of his forehead.

Goku's golden cat-like eyes widened. _Sanzo?! _He jumped back, letting go of his hostage. He looked around and, sure enough, Sanzo was standing in front of him. _It…It can't be. _Goku thought. _How? Why?! They should be in the west. Why are they in the east? Shit. Shit shit shit!! They can't know it's me. They can't find out! Or else they'll force me back with them. And I still haven't found that bastard! Have to stay calm. Stay calm!_

"Who are you? And why are you here? Ya know what? I don't care. Get out. Your not welcome here." Goku stated calmly. His fangs gleamed in the darkness of his cloak.

Hakkai stepped forward. "Please excuse us. We mean you no harm. We just came here to rest for a few days."

"Yeah!" Gojyo spoke up. "So just be quiet! Ya got a whole town to yourself! So what's three guys?!"

Goku growled. "Leave now."

"No." Sanzo stopped in front of him.

"Grrrrrrr. Look. I don't have much patience today. So if you know what's good for you, you'll head to the next town. They have food, cigarettes, and women. _Sanzo party._"

"Please wait." Hakkai spoke up. "Our car is currently too tired to go anywhere." He pointed at Hakuryu. Goku's face softened when he peered at the sleeping dragon. _Poor Hakuryu. _"We just need a day or so to rest."

"Che. Fine. But don't bother me. I have enough to deal with." He started to walk back up the stairs then stopped. "And _don't_ come up to the second level of this inn. I don't need idiots snooping around my house." And he stared to walk again.

Until Hakkai asked. "Excuse me for asking, but why do you live in a deserted town. When there's a habited one not far from here?"

Goku stopped. "So people don't find out about my identity."

"And why don't you want people to find out who you are?" Gojyo asked.

". . ." Goku stayed silent. " I have a lot of people after me. . . It would be unwise of me to let them find out where I live. Don't you think?" He peered at them with half-lidded eyes.

"Heh heh. Yes. I guess that would be unwise of you." Laughed the monocle-eyed man.

Goku looked above him. "Hm. It seems a spy has followed me here. Excuse me." He bowed slightly and walked up the stairs. _This will be difficult. I'm already drained of energy from the last battle. Even one demon will be a challenge. _He stopped walking at the top step. _Hm. Maybe I can use the Sanzo party to my advantage. Heh heh. _"Hey!" He turned around. "You guys kill demons for a living right?"

"Um. I guess you could say that. Yes." Hakkai said.

"Do you think you could get rid of a demon for me?"

"And why can't you?" Sanzo asked.

"I'm currently too weak to handle a mouse if it tried to kill me."

"Ha! That's pretty weak! And you threatened us?!" Gojyo laughed.

"For your information, I just came home from a great demon battle. That lasted a whole week. Can you survive a week with non stop fighting? Not eating, not drinking, not stopping for a breath."

"Shit. That's impossible."

"Not for a sage. . . Or god. Whatever the hell I am. I don't even know anymore." Goku shook his head.

"You're a god?" Sanzo asked.

"Close to it. Why?"

"We've had bad experiences with gods."

"Oh, you mean Homura? I heard about that. You guys did a good job. Bringing down a god. Your fourth member disappeared not long after that, if I'm not mistaken? I wonder where he went?" He smiled.

"Hm. He's gone. And we're looking for him."

"Really? Why? Can't you take care of Gyou-mou-oh without him?"

"It's not that." Hakkai said. "We miss him. We want to him to come back."

"Yeah. I've been bored for the last sixth months. Without the monkey around there's nothing to do." Gojyo admitted.

"Heh. And what if he didn't want to come back? Hm? What if he left for a reason? Did ya ever think of that?" Goku smirked.

"Well yes. And we all agreed that we'd help him." Hakkai said.

"Oh really? What would you do if he was in front of you right now?"

"Well. . .We would ask why he left and help."

"What if he didn't want your help?"

"Then we would still help all we could. No matter what trouble he got in."

"Interesting. I'll tell him that if I see him. Now will you please--! Shit!"

Goku jumped back against the wall. A board gave out overtop of his head. "Damn. Nyoi-bo sword!" A sword shaped much like his original staff Nyoi-bo appeared in his hand. He slashed the board in half only to see a demon come down after it. "Che!" he said as he blocked the sword that came at him. He was now in a lock with the demon. Sword to sword.

Goku was being pushed back.

The demon smirked. "Heh heh. Looks like his plan is working."

"Plan? Gimme a break. He's too stupid to think of plans." He was against the wall now.

"Yeah? Then why's it working?"

"Shut up!" Just then a wound formed on the demons stomach. He screamed in pain. "Did you forget that I was born from the earth?" Goku smirked evilly. "I can control all elements. Including wind!"

A voice next to Goku bellowed "Did you just say 'Born from the Earth'?!" Then, without warning, Goku was turned the opposite direction. The demon at his back. Gojyo had a hand on each of the brunette's shoulders.

"You idiot! kinda busy here!" Goku tried to push Gojyo away but he was too weak at the moment. Next thing he knew a sharp pain erupted in his stomach. "Shit!"

Goku looked down at his belly to see a sword tip covered in red, fast flowing liquid. "Dammit, Gojyo! Let go!" He found hidden strength in him and pushed Gojyo away. He turned around only to find a demon with a bullet hole in his head. The demon spoke in a pained whisper "Now you'll never find him." Then it disappeared.

Goku starred after it, his golden orbs wide in shock. "Che!" He turned to the blond monk, who held a gun. "You! Why did ya kill him?!" He screamed.

Sanzo spoke in a calm, cold voice. "He stabbed you. Didn't you want him to die?"

"He was supposed to tell me where that bastard is! The person I left you for to find!…! Shit!" The brunette said, then ran out the door. Leaving a puddle of blood and an astonished Sanzo party.

He ran, with what little strength he had left, to a building on the opposite side of town. Panting, he sat on the bed of a jail cell. ( Your probably wandering why a jail cell? Well it's comfy that's why!) _Shit. Why did they have to come? Why?! Now of all times! I was so close! Damn! It's obvious they know who I am! I gotta get out of here. Find a new fucking town. _He felt a horrible pain in his stomach. He looked to see that blood was still gushing out at an alarming rate. He sighed. _I better bandage this before I pass out from blood loss._ Clutching the wound he started to get up. His face grimaced in pain. Just then the jail cell door creaked closed. Goku looked up to see the Sanzo party outside the cell.

Gojyo was smirking, Hakkai had that scary smile he always had, and Sanzo was frowning, as usual.

"What…the hell…are you doing?" Goku panted.

"Seeing who you are." Gojyo said triumphantly. "Take the hood off or stay in there till ya tell us."

"Idiots….Do you…really think a jail cell…can keep me here?" Goku's vision started to blur as the room grew hotter. _Shit! Looks like I can't use fire. "_Ahhhh. Damn." He whispered as he fell back on the bed, unconscious.

Golden eyes opened to see something cream colored. _What? But the cell ceiling is grey. I'm sure of it. Maybe I was captured again? _He started to get up but a hand pushed him down. "! Nyoi-bo sword!" His sword appeared and he held it to his captors throat. "What…Do you want ….This time? To kill? …Or to torture?" Goku panted.

"Oi! Oi! None a those!" A voice that sounded familiar defended.

"Go--Gojyo?" The brunette breathed out before the sword disappeared.

"Yeah, monkey. It's me. What the hell have ya been doing? Ya wake up and say that. Jeez." The red head ran his hand through his hair.

Goku turned his back to the other male, clutching his wound. _It's not healed yet. Was there…some type of poison on the blade? Damn. He's getting smart. _

"Oi! I asked you a question!" A hand once again pushed him onto his back.

"What?" Goku growled.

Gojyo gave him a surprised expression. He blinked. "Man. Your different. What the hell happened to you? You're a totally different monkey."

"No. I'm not a monkey anymore. I'm a powerful demon that has a lot of work to do. And I can't be sitting in bed all--Ow! What the hell?!" He asked that because Gojyo had whacked him in the head.

"That's more like it."

"What the hell do you mean?" Goku growled.

"You've been acting the exact opposite of the monkey I know."

"Yeah. Well, I guess you could say I've matured. Unlike you." Gojyo was about to say something else but Goku cut him off. "Anyway, where are the other two? There's not exactly anywhere to go."

"They went to the next town over. It's not that far away."

"Why?"

"Why?! Ya got a hole in your stomach and all you got is a few bloody rags laying around!"

"Oh. That's it? They shouldn't of. It'll heal soon enough. As soon as the poison comes out." He whispered the last sentence.

Gojyo heard and shot up off his chair. "What?! Poison?! Why didn't ya say so?! I think Hakkai left some antidote in his pack! I'll go get it!" He was about to leave, but Goku stopped him.

"It's fine. It'll disappear in about an hour. It's just preventing my wounds from healing."

"Poison just don't disappear ya know."

"I'm immune to all poisons."

"And how'd ya get immune to poisons?"

"It's easy. Just drink, inject, eat, whatever, the poisons ya make into small amounts and endure the pain. If you don't die, increase the dosage until there's more poison then blood in your body." Goku answered in a calm voice. Gojyo wore a horrified expression when Goku looked up at him. He smiled. "What? You asked."

"Shit, I didn't think you'd answer. Did you actually do that?"

"Of course. I have to be ready for anything."

"And why is that?"

"None of your business."

"What ever. Oh yeah. A woman came here earlier. She said something about a festival. The whole town wants ya to come. It's tonight."

"Festival? Did she say why?"

"Some thank you festival."

"Hm. You three can go. I'm busy tonight." Goku started to get up again. But was pushed back once again by Gojyo's hand.

"Your not goin anywhere. And your going to this festival. Even if we have to drag you there. Got it?"

Goku raised an eye brow. "Why?"

"I don't know! Hakkai told me to say that. I don't really care. I just wanna pick up some girls."

The cat-eyed demon sighed. "Same as always. Fine. I'll go. But if people die don't blame it on me."

"Why would people die? What kinda business do ya have?"

"Demon. I'll tell you nothing more. Ahhhhh!" Goku cringed forward in pain.

"Wound hurt? Just hold on. Hakkai and Sanzo should be back soon. What the hell?!" Gojyo said that because blood was pouring out Goku's stomach. "It's like a river!"

"Guh! Damnit! I hate this part! Gyaaaaa!!!" The brunette howled in agony.

"Shit! Hold on! I'll go get more cloth!" Gojyo was about to leave the room when he heard 'Thud!' He looked back and saw Goku lying on the floor, unconscious. "Damn!" He rushed over to the boy, took his shirt off and placed it on the wound. "What the-? It stopped. Goku what the hell--!" As he looked at Goku's face he noticed the boy was panting and sweating. Quickly, he felt the kid's temperature. _He's burning up! A lot! What the hell?! He was fine 5 seconds ago! Damn! _He picked the boy up and placed him on the bed. Then cleaned up all the blood. "Wha?! The injury's gone! Holy shit." He breathed. He then went to the bathroom, got a basin, and poured cool water in it. Then got a cloth and placed it on Goku's forehead. _How did he get a fever that high, so fast? _

Just then the door opened and Hakkai and Sanzo came through. "Gojyo how is- ! What happened?!" Hakkai exclaimed. Sanzo's eyes widened slightly at all the blood.

"I don't exactly know what happened." Gojyo replied. "The wound healed in an instant but he has a high fever now."

Hakkai went over to check Goku's temperature. "He has no fever."

"What?!" Gojyo felt the demon's head again. "No way. A second ago his head was burning."

"That's what happens when my body gets rid of poison." A voice stated. Goku sat up and looked at the people around him.

"Goku! Are you alright?" Hakkai exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm used to it."

"Used to it?" Sanzo spoke up.

"It happens almost every 3 days, now." He sighed. "I wish they'd just get that poison doesn't work. Idiots."

"And who is 'they'?"

"Demons. Now what time is this festival thing?"

"Hold on. Tell us why you left first."

"Yeah. Ya just disappeared. Didn't even leave a note."

"If it's about demons, we could help you."

Goku smirked. "No you can't. These ones are WAY over your head." He spoke in a terrifying tone, that made the others cringe, even Sanzo. "You should just go back to stopping Gyou-mou-oh. At least you'll be able to defeat him. Too bad you wasted the last six months. Now leave. I don't need you idiots anymore."

The Sanzo party were utterly shocked at there monkeys voice. They never thought he could use that voice. So much hate and anger. Something in his voice told them to obey or die.

"Fine. We'll leave." Sanzo said. "But you'll come back." And with that Sanzo was out the door.

"ah. Sanzo! I'm sorry Goku." Hakkai followed Sanzo.

Gojyo stared at Goku. "Are you serious?" The brunette nodded. His eyes serious. "Fine." Then Gojyo left.

Goku heard the jeep start and drive off. He was alone once again. He lied back down and started to dose off. Then he sensed a demon army from the direction the Sanzo party went. Then heard fighting. _Shit. So annoying._ He got up and practically flew to the fight. He landed on a roof and watched the scene before him. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo were back to back trying to fend off the demons. "Humph. Pathetic." _Guess I better save 'em. _He took a deep breath. "HEY! Ya bastards! Lookin for someone?!" He yelled down at demons, smirking.

"There! That's him!" One said.

"He's our target! Let's kill him!!!" Another yelled. And all of them at once jumped up to attack Goku.

He simply grinned. "Let's play. Nyoi-bo sword!" With that his sword appeared and he jumped up as well. He raised the sword and it glowed red. Then burst into flames. "Let's see if you can stand the heat!!" And he slashed once in the air. Flames consumed the vile beings hungrily. He landed hard in front of the Sanzo party. Hard enough to create a small crater around him. Wind started to kick up. More demons appeared.

"Goku! What's going on?!" Gojyo yelled.

"Why are so many demons after you?!" Hakkai asked.

Goku was still grinning. "Like I said. This is WAY over your heads." The demons all paused in front of them. Ready for the attack command. His grin faded. "You guys must head the other way. Go around the demons. They shouldn't try to kill you because they'll be fighting me. Now leave!" He screamed that last part and jumped into the air. "Come at me! Let's see if you lot have the strength to kill me!!! Hraaaaaah!!!!" And the battle begun. Demon after demon came. He plowed threw them as if swimming through water. Fast and swift.

He swung his sword, fire blazing everywhere, demons burning, screaming in pain. At one point, a demon had stuck his sword in Goku's stomach. "Damnit! That just healed!" The brunette had yelled and cut the beings head off.

After about two hours of fighting, Goku was fed up. "Alright! That's it! Let's end this!" For the final time that day, he leaped into the air and landed on a roof.

Clouds started to form and thunder cracked. "Let the heavens rain upon you!" He screamed. Then lightning came down and struck all the demons at once.

Panting, Goku stood there holding his left arm. He was covered in blood from cuts all over his body. He sighed and licked a cut on his hand. (Like a cute little neko! ^_^…Sorry had to say it! Hee!) _Two battles in one day. I don't know if I can keep this up much longer._ He jumped off the roof and stumbled a little. _Shit._ _I used too much chi. _He then staggered to his usual house. The Inn. Still stumbling, he went up the stairs, and fell on a random bed. Once again he didn't notice three people in one of the rooms.

"Damn. Fuckin bastards. I swear, if there's any more demons I'll kill em before they can say a thing. Shit. This hurts. Why do they always go for the stomach? Better force heal it." _Hope I have enough chi for this. _He sighed and closed his eyes. "Concentrate." In a few seconds his wound started to glow a pale blue. "Ack!" He coughed up some blood. _Visions getting blurry. I don't have enough chi. "_Kuh!! GOD DAMNIT!!! HEAL!!" He shouted. The pale blue glow turned to a blood red glow.

Goku's eyes widened. "That's not good." he whispered. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" He continued to screamed. His head snapped back, torso in the air. His eyes as wide as they ever were before. The glass on the window started to crack. He barely heard the shouting that erupted beside him. He couldn't see anymore and his eyes were still wide open. Still screaming. He tried to stop, but he couldn't. Then he finally did stop screaming. His body fell to the bed, eyes closed and he could hear again.

"Goku! Stay with me!"

_Hakkai? _

"You stupid monkey! You better not die! We just found you!"

_That sounds like Gojyo. _

"Idiot. What the hell were you thinking?"

_Sanzo. What the hell? I told them to leave. Fuckin idiots. _Then everything faded to dark nothingness.

* * *

**How was it?!?!?!?! Reviews are much appreciated!!!** **^_^ And on how I can improve on my writing skills!!!!! **


	2. Leave!

**Chapter 2!!!! Yaaaaaay!!! Finally finished this chap.!!!! XD *throws confetti* Thanks to the people who reviewed! Cookies for all!!**

**As always Tieto13 Beta'd this!! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. *sob*  
**

* * *

Golden pools slowly opened to find worried emerald eyes staring down at him. "Hak-" he stopped short, his throat felt raw and sore.

He heard Hakkai sigh a "Thank god." Goku's brows knitted together in confusion. "Wha-!" his hands tried to clutch his throat in pain, but found he couldn't. He lifted his head to find his limbs tied to the bed posts. He furrowed and gave Hakkai a questioning look. "Sorry." Hakkai said. Moving to undo the bonds that held Goku. "We had to restrain you." Goku stared up at his old ally, eyes questioning him. "You were thrashing and falling out of the bed several times. It took us hours to fully restrain you. And your throat probably hurts because you were screaming non stop. It looked like you were having a nightmare. Do you remember anything?"

Goku looked at the wall next to him, avoiding Hakkai's eyes. "how long-" he winced as words came out. He was trying to change the subject.

Hakkai sighed once again. "You've been out for almost five days."

Goku's eyes widened and he shot up in a sitting position. "Five days?!" he croaked. And had a major coughing fit. Hakkai handed him a cup of what looked like water. Goku chugged the cup dry. The cool liquid soothing his throat as it went down. He handed the cup back to Hakkai who put it on the table next to him. Goku lay back down, not caring about how long he was out anymore. He was too tired to care. Closing his eyes, he was planning to sleep. But that didn't happen. Just as he was about to drift off to the world of dreams Hakkai spoke.

"Goku." He just barely heard him. He wanted to sleep but made a little groan to say he was listening. "Demons came by and tried to kill you. We took care of them but just barely. They were very strong. Goku, what have you gotten yourself into? We need to know so we can help."

Goku debated whether to tell Hakkai or to wait. He chose the latter. "Tell later. Sleep." He curled into the sheet before he heard Hakkai sigh.

"Alright. But as soon as you get up we're talking about this. All of us."

"Hmmm." Was all he replied with; after that he was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

The next thing he saw was fire. People screaming. Blood everywhere. Demons killing and murdering their own kind. He stood there staring; his eyes wide and frightened. He heard his name being called. He turned around to see a little girl running up to him. Tears streaming down her face, she jumped for him. She didn't get there. A sword slashed her in half, blood splattering on Goku's face. He stared at the bloody lumps of flesh until he heard laughing come from in front of him. He looked up to see a demon laughing in pure pleasure. His long hair bloodstained, as well as his whole body. He turned to Goku, a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't you like it Seiten Teisai? Isn't it beautiful? All this blood!" He twirled around happily, gesturing to the burning town. He stopped suddenly and turned to face the sage. "You know you love it. So why don't you join in on the fun? Destroy! Destroy everything! Like you were made to do!! Hahahahahaha!"

Goku was now thoroughly pissed. His eyes turned from shock to anger. Head down, fists clenched so tight blood appeared, he growled. "I'll show you what I was made for." A storm started forming over top of them. Thunder roared and it started to rain. The wind kicked up, the fires dissipated. "You…will know what I was made for," he whispered. He then snapped his head up, his eyes glowing silver. "THIS IS WHAT I WAS MADE FOR!" he shouted and lunged forward, sword in hand for the demon that caused all this. The demon smirked and raised his sword. The final battle had begun.

* * *

His golden eyes snapped open. Panting heavily, he covered his eyes with an arm. "Shit." He whispered. He could feel the hot tears that streamed down the sides of his head. "Why? Every fucking night." Goku sat up and glanced around the room.

He saw that all three members of the Sanzo Party were still there and sleeping. Gojyo was slumped over the table in the middle of the room. Hakkai was in a bed at the corner opposite of his.

And Sanzo was in a chair slumped over the bed, sleeping next to Goku's legs.

Goku smiled at the site. It was the first time in awhile. He rarely smiled anymore. It was usually a smirk or a grin. He had no reason to. He frowned at that thought. _Whatever. It's not like it's that important anyway. _

Goku slowly got up out of the bed ,careful not to wake the sleeping monk, and stealthily glided across the room, out the door. He walked down the hall when his stomach roared to life. He growled in annoyance. Padding down the fridge, he took a single meat bun from it and chomped down. It tasted pretty good. He closed the door gently and crept out of the building. He leaped onto the next roof over and sat. It was night and the full moon was glowing in the darkened sky. He guessed it was about one or two in the morning. He just stared out at the glittering stars. Thinking about the battle to come. He sighed heavily. _This is gonna be annoying. I have to explain stuff to those three idiots. Sigh. _He flopped back on the cold red roof and closed his eyes once again. This time he had no nightmares. No memories resurfacing.

Something was shaking his shoulder violently. He snapped his eyes open and jumped up, sword at the ready and in his battle stance. He blinked when he saw Gojyo standing in front of him.

"Whoa! Jeez! Your really paranoid aren't ya?!" Gojyo said rising his hands in defense. "Mind putting the sword away?"

"Hm. Fine." The sword puffed away. And he rested his hands at his sides. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the inn?"

"It's like noon, doofus!"

"Hm? Really? Huh. Slept longer then I thought." Goku stretched his arms and then rolled his shoulders. "Ugh. I feel so stiff. Well I have been in bed for five days straight." He sighed noticed that Gojyo was staring at him. "Yes? What is it?"

"No, nothing. It's just that you're _really _different." He sounded amazed.

"Yeah. We went through this already. And I don't have time for this. I need to get my muscles working again. Are the other two up?"

"They went to the next town over."

"Alright. I'm gonna train until they come back." He turned and started to walk off the roof. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Hey." He turned his head to glance at Gojyo, who was following him. "Since your going to come with me anyway, why not make yourself useful and practice with me. I promise I'll go easy on you." he smirked that last sentence.

"What makes ya think ya need to go easy on me? I can pommel you in my sleep!"

Goku closed his eyes and started walking. "Hm. Really? I'd like to see that."

They reached the desert that surrounded the town and stood opposite each other, battle stances ready. "Only fists for now." Goku stated.

"Fine with me." Gojyo smirked.

Goku smirked then disappeared in front of Gojyo's eyes. Gojyo looked around, waiting for Goku to appear again. He spun around when he heard a slight tap behind him. He saw nothing.

"Where are you looking?" A sly voice next to his head asked. He spun around only to see nothing but sand. "Hee hee! This is fun!" the voice laughed and appeared in front of him. Gojyo stumbled back, surprised. Goku wasted no time and punched him in the face, lightly. Note: _lightly._ Gojyo propelled into the air and landed about twenty feet away. He didn't get back up, but twitched. Goku blinked. "Uhhh. Maybe that was a little too much." He jumped over to Gojyo's body and stared at him. "Gojyo? You alive?" He poked him in the shoulder repeatedly. He twitched again. "Well, at least he's alive." Goku mumbled. He then picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Walking toward the town, he noticed a green vehicle proceeding this way. "Hm. Looks like their coming back. Man. I didn't even get a chance to stretch my muscles." he sighed.

He arrived at the inn and 'gently' dumped Gojyo onto a bed. He groaned. "Oh. Stop being a baby." He said as he walked out of the room to greet Hakkai and Sanzo. "Hello." He smiled.

Hakkai smiled back and Sanzo just grunted. "You seem to be in a good mood." Hakkai commented.

"Yes, well. I slept for five days straight. Usually I can only sleep 4 hours a night."

Hakkai's eye brows knitted together. "That's not healthy."

Goku shrugged. "I'm used to it. Now. We'll talk when Gojyo wakes up." Both men looked at him questioningly. He rolled him eyes. "We were training and I kinda punched him too hard. He didn't even last 5 minutes. Either you guys got _much_ weaker, or I've. . . Well I have gotten considerably stronger, but I didn't use an eighth of my power. And I knocked him unconscious!" The two men just stared at him. "What?" he blinked. They kept staring at him. "Would you stop?! It's getting annoying!"

Sanzo 'Ch'd' and looked the other way. Hakkai was about to say something but instead looked up at the top of the stairs. Gojyo came storming down and whacked Goku on the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell?!" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Why'd ya hit me so goddamned hard?! Where ya tryin to break my face?!" Gojyo fumed.

"I didn't think you'd be that weak. I thought you could handle it." Goku snorted.

"Weak!? I'll show you weak!" He lunged for the sage but was met with air. "What the!?"

"Please. I don't want to fight. I fight enough, thank you." Goku said behind him.

Gojyo whipped around. "Damn! You move fast!"

"Yes, yes I do. Now, can we sit somewhere and get this explaining thing over with? I have a lot of work to do."

"Work?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "You actually work?"

"Yes. And it has to do with what I'm about to explain for-." He stopped talking and looked at the door.

"Goku?" Hakkai asked.

"Shh." He walked toward the door and opened it slightly. Looking out, he saw a human woman walking nervously in the middle of the street. Goku sighed in relief.

"What is it?" Gojyo asked.

"It's just a human." He said as he walked past them up the stairs.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?!"

He didn't bother answering him. He walked into his room, grabbed his cloak, put it on, and glided back down to the three. "Do me a favor and don't tell them who I am and call me Ryuk. Don't ask." he said quickly when Gojyo was about to open his mouth. "It would only trouble the town further then it already is. Like I said, I'll explain everything later." He walked out the door and mumbled "Maybe." The others didn't hear.

The woman must have saw Goku because her face brightened up and she ran toward him. She was a little shorter then him, long brown hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing a blue dress. "Hello, mister Ryuk!" she smiled. "I've been waiting for you to get better! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Is there a reason you're here now? Or did you just come for a visit?"

"Oh! Um…Well…" She blushed and looked at her feet.

"And may I ask why your blushing?" he teased.

"Uh! Well…it's sorta h-hot. Yes! That's it!" She nodded vigorously.

Goku nodded as well. "Exactly. Now what did you come for?"

"Well, the town is having the festival we planned tomorrow all day. You'll be coming, right?! You have to! I won't take no for an answer! Bye! See ya tomorrow!" Then she ran off in the direction of the town.

Goku blinked. And blinked. And blinked some more. Until he finally said "What the hell?"

"Heh heh. Looks like your gonna have to go to the festival! We're coming too, of course!" Gojyo said as he came up behind Goku and leaned on his shoulder.

Goku sighed. "Whatever." he started walking back toward the INN. But was stopped suddenly, by a shadow looming over him. He spun around only to see the Sanzo Party walking some distance behind him. _What the?_ The shadow came behind him, once again. And once again he spun around. Nothing. He looked down at his own shadow and froze. His eyes widened at the shape of it.

There was a longer haired, taller, well-built figure that replaced his own shadow. It had slitter eyes that glowed red. And a grin set in white. _That grin. So much like that bastard Kain. _Goku continued to stare at the shadow, fear and hatred building up inside him. Until he heard a voice practically shouting in his ear. He turned his gaze to the redheaded half-breed.

"Finally! Jeeze! We've been calling you for like five minutes! Why the hell where ya staring at your shadow?"

Goku looked at the ground where his shadow is. It looked normal again.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!"

"It was nothing." He looked back at Gojyo. "Let's just go to the INN so I can explain everything to you. !" Goku suddenly turned around, eyes wide and fangs bared in a snarl.

"Goku. What's wrong?" He heard Hakkai ask.

"Yeah! What's wrong with you?! There's nothing here!" Gojyo said.

"Hey, Monkey. Have you lost your mind?" Sanzo hissed.

Goku snarled louder in response. "Leave." the sage growled in a low voice.

"What?"

"Leave! Go back to the west! You don't belong in this war!" he yelled. Then he sprung up onto a roof and said "This has nothing to do with you." And jumped out of sight from the remaining members of the Sanzo Party.

He jumped from building to building until he reached the edge of town. Slit cat-like eyes scanned the desert. He heard the shouting coming from the center of town. "Sorry, guys. Your just too weak to handle this." With that he leapt off the building and headed for the next town over.

* * *

The people in town greeted him with smiles and offered him fruit. He smiled back at them, even though they couldn't see it. He had his hood up.

"Mister Ryuk! What are you doing here?! The festival isn't till tomorrow!" The girl from before came running up behind him.

"I'm sorry. But do you think I could rest the night here?"

"Oh! That would be fine! But why?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I just had a little feud with the people that were there earlier. Nothing big. If they come please just say that I left for some business."

"Okay! I'll lead you to a room at the inn! Follow me!" She said with a smile and started walking toward a building that had a sign that said 'INN'. Goku followed her into it and they walked up the stairs to a room in the far right corner. She opened the door and said, "You can stay here. I'll wake you up when the festival starts!"

"Alright. Thank you." Goku walked into the room and the girl shut the door. He looked around to find it was pretty simple. A dresser was in one corner, the bed in the other, and a coffee table in the middle of the room. He sighed and flopped on the bed. _Maybe I should've asked for there help. . . . No. This is too big for them. It's better this way. They won't die as long as they stay away from me. _Then he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

He awoke to someone knocking on the door. "Ugh. Who is it?" he called groggily from his bed. The sheets were drawn up to his waist. He had taken his shirt off, due to heat, but left his pants on. His hair was a mess. He snuggled in the pillow.

"It's me, Mira, Mister Ryuk. The girl you met before. The festival's started. Come on out!" He heard her footsteps fade in the distance.

Goku groaned and sat up. He rubbed his groggy eyes and stood up, off the bed and stretched. "Ugh. Too early." He had tossed his shirt on the floor and went to pick it up, when another knock sounded on the door. "Yes?" He said still groggy with sleep. He picked the shirt up but didn't put it on. Instead he looked at the scars and frowned. _How can I even get scars if they heal right away. Although I guess since I keep getting a hole in my stomach it's inevitable. Didn't somebody knock before? Guess it was the wrong room. _He proceeded to put on his shirt. After he did he opened the door only to duck to the floor, dodging a punch. He saw a pair of three legs in front of him. Goku stood up calmly, knowing who it was instantly. "Didn't I tell you guys to leave?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"The hell we're leaving. We wanna find out what's goin on!" Gojyo shouted.

"Goku, we have a right to know. We're your allies. Let us help you." Hakkai said in a worried tone.

Sanzo death glared the sage.

Goku sighed. "Look. This doesn't concern you anymore. And if it did I'd tell you. Now just mind your own business and leave." He gave them his glare and stepped past them . "Now if you'll excuse me I might as well enjoy my mini vacation. Have a nice trip." He waved as he walked away down the hall. He heard Gojyo growling at him then loud footsteps coming his way.

"Get back here, stupid monkey!!!" Gojyo grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from walking any further. Goku just stood there. "Tell us what the hell is going on! We need to know! You can't shut us out like this! You suddenly disappear one night and we find you acting like a totally different person! All wise and in your demon form! Not to mention there's so many strong demons after you! And you keep getting injured! Spit it out already! WE CAN HELP YOU!!" The half-breed ranted. He said that all in one breath so he was now panting lightly.

"But you can't." Goku whispered, his head bowed, eyes hidden behind his bangs. "You can't help me. Your too weak."

"We are not!" Gojyo retorted. Goku whipped around and faced his old comrades with a furious face. He hadn't shown that face in a long time.

"You are weak! You could never handle the demons I fight! You'd die in less then five minutes! I don't want you guys dieing because of me! Never again will I let that happen! That's why I live in an abandoned town! So people won't get close to me and die!" Goku bowed his head once again. But the tears streaming down his face were clearly visible. " I don't. . .Don't want it happening again. I can't go through that again. Never again." He choked out through the sobs. Failing at holding back the glistening water coming from his eyes. Gojyo had backed away, stunned. Hakkai outstretched his hand to rest it on Goku's shoulder.

"Goku."

The sage turned around swiftly without looking at the three people that were his friends. "Leave. That's all I'll say." The tears had stopped and he started to slowly walk down the hall. He didn't hear any footsteps that followed him. But he did notice his shadow.

It looked like it did before in the abandoned town. That same sickening smile.

* * *

Goku walked in the middle of the festival. It was very lively. People were laughing, chatting, and seemed to be having a good time. A smile graced his lips in the deep depths of his hooded cloak.

"Mister Ryuk!" A voice called behind him. Goku turned around and was faced with that girl, Mira. She came up in front of him, her smile beaming. "How are you liking the festival?"

He smiled. "It seems everyone's having a good time. I'm glad."

"But are you?" She frowned slightly.

"Of course! I haven't had this much fun in while. Thank you." He bowed his head down to show his appreciation.

"Oh no it's fine!" She flushed a light shade of pink, her hands making it seem like she was pushing back the complement. "I'm glad your having fun."

"I'm going to talk to the other townspeople. Care to go with me?"

"Oh! Well. . .Okay! If it's alright with you." Her head was bowed looking at her feet with a deep blush.

Goku smiled at her nervousness. "Well then, shall we go?" He gestured in front of him with his hands. She nodded and started walking to a group of people near the doctors building.

They were chatting about different things. Goku wasn't really listening. He looked at his shadow again. Seeing as it was normal, he turned to Mira.

"Why don't we go walk around a bit. !" Suddenly he spun around. Eyes wide.

"Mister Ryuk?"

"Shit. Tell all of the townspeople to go inside. Quickly." He growled.

"Huh? But why? The festival's just started!" She whined.

"Just do as I say! And do it fast!" He snapped at her. The people around him were staring at him with shocked expressions.

"Wh-Why?"

"There are demons coming and you'll all die if you don't MOVE YOUR ASSES!!!" He shouted and the people started running into their houses. He dashed off into the direction of the horde of demons. It was far from the town but he got there in no time.

The murderers stopped in front of him, about a mile away. The wind blew stronger, blowing his hood off. The demons growled and a general stepped forward. He pointed at the frowning sage.

"This will be the day you die! With you weakened as much as you are, there's no way you can defeat all of us! So prepare yourself!" He shouted. Goku did nothing but smirk.

"Fine then. LET'S PLAY!" He shouted and charged forward, sword in hand. He took the first wave with a stroke of his blade. More came, of course, to replace the ones that died. _This is going to be tricky. _He thought, smirk widening.

* * *

It was a long and hard battle that lasted all day. He was almost done with killing all the bastards. But now he was pushed back close to the town. Goku finished off the rest of them and stood in the middle of the carnage, panting.

_That was harder then I thought it would. _He thought. He was covered in blood, dirt, and sweat. The brunette looked around at the mutilated demons bodies. He sighed. _Guess I should go back now._ He started walking back but was met with a blade that would've chopped off his head, if not for him using his sword to counter it.

He looked beyond the katana and saw a different demon than the others. He looked stronger. "Shit." He whispered under his breath.

"Aw. Not happy to see me?" The demon smirked. Then he sliced down on Goku's sword, sending him skidding into the middle of town.

Goku stood there panting heavily. The demon had managed to slice a deep wound down his stomach. Blood was flowing from multiple wounds all over his body. He looked up at the bastard one eye hidden by his hair and covered in blood. His hair was matted to his face and stained red. _I'm not gonna last long. My vision's already blurry. Shit! This might actually be the end. _He smirked. The demon saw and came at him again. Goku lifted his blade up. The same thing as before happened, although this time he crashed into a building.

He lay there, in the ruble, slumped over and not moving. His eyes were half closed by know, breathing coming out in gasps. He slightly lifted his face up to see the demon slowly walking toward him. He smiled.

_This is it. I'm going to die here. I can't move a muscle. My body feels so heavy. I'm so tired. Shit. I didn't think I was this weak. Oh well. Doesn't matter now. _The demon was in front of him now, grinning evilly.

"This is were your life ends."

"Heh. Ya sure?" He managed to gasp out. Blood dribbled out of his mouth as he coughed. The demon's grin widened. He picked Goku up by the front of his shirt. The sage did nothing. He started to walk beck to the middle of town again. He stopped in the center of the street, stilled holding the motionless sage.

"Witness pitiful humans! As I kill your beloved savior!" He laughed menacingly. "You ready?" He whispered in Goku's ear. The boy was half conscious but heard every word.

"Just do it." He whispered, almost inaudibly. The demon smirked once more and lifted up his hand.

"DIE SEITEN TEISEI!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

His hand dug into Goku's heart, putting a gaping hole through it.

* * *

**Heh heh heh Cliff-hanger!!! XD This chapter sucked and I am sorry for that. Hopefully it will be better in the next one! ^_^ If you have any questions (Which you'll probably have alot of. Not good at explaining things. But I'll try harder so it's not as confusing!) Just sent me a PM. I'll try to answer as best I can!!! ^_^  
**

**Hope ya liked it!! Reviews are much appreciated!!!** ***Bows*** **Thanks!!!!!!!!**

**Oh yes! Alucard is just a random name I came up with! It is in no relation to any other anime!!!!  
**


End file.
